This invention relates generally to slide fasteners and in particular to concealed slide fasteners. More particularly, the invention is directed to the provision of an improved slider for concealed slide fasteners of the type in which matingly interengageable rows of fastener elements or scoops are stitched to respective folds formed rearwardly along the confronting longitudinal edges of stringer tapes.
In the concealed slide fasteners of the type under consideration (shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings), the rearward folds of the stringer tapes have loose outermost edges located on the outside of the stitching lines. When the slider of known configuration is moved along the scoops in the fastener closing direction, the outermost edges of the tape folds are easy to jam within the usual guide channel of the slider body. Such jamming of the loose outmost edges of the tape folds offers considerable resistance to the fastener closing movement of the slider, as will be later explained in further detail.